


Dongji

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Category: God of War, Norse Religion & Lore, Youtube RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Game spoiliers probably, God of War AU, M/M, Set after game events, With a septiplier twist, but before secret ending, sorta slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: Kratos comes from Sparta, the ruins of Greece where there is nothing left. He sheds his bloody skin, buries his past and drops his name, taking on the nickname Felix gave him. Jack. Mother passes, father and son finish their journey to the peak and spread his ashes. When everything clams, so do they, despite the ever perpetual Fimbulwinter.One day a knock sounds from Jack and Atreus' door, revealing a man bleeding and desperate for help. Jack knows there's more to him than meets the eye, but he doesn't truly know how right he is.





	Dongji

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! I've been itching for a Septiplier God of War AU since watching Jack's playthrough baaaad.

The knock on the door causes Jack to rise from his previously kneeling position by the fire, causing his pale skin to tense and blue eyes to harden. Atreus jumps up from his bed, moving to grab the bow hanging from the wooden pillar. The father and son knew to grow distrustful of sudden knocks or arrivals to their door after Bladur's appearances. Jack moves slow, cautious, and opens the door even slower. There in the snow stands a man with blood spattering his face and leaking from his left side where he holds tight The liquid slides between his fingers and stains the ground beneath him. He’s panting labored breaths, brown eyes meeting the icy color of Jack’s. ”Please… help me.” The mysterious man begs with a broken voice before he collapses into the snow at Jack’s feet. 

“Father?” The boy asks from his side, looking at him with large and expencant eyes, only slightly questioning. He knows what the boy is asking, and if Jack had been a younger man- back in Sparta- he would’ve shut the door. Not his business.

But that was Kratos. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, the God of War, he would’ve been the man to do such a heartless thing. And Jack? Jack was no longer that man. He was a father, a role model for his son. His son who watched with pleading blue eyes. 

“Prepare water, bandages.” Jack instructs with a gruff voice, leaning down to pick the large man up into his arms. It would usually be of ease, but the man’s appearance mistakes his true weight, and Jack can feel himself having to use some effort as he brings the stranger within the house, shutting the door with his foot. The man slowly and carefully sets the stranger upon his bed, taking a moment to pull apart the ripped remains of his red tunic so he can see the wound in his side. It’s deep, bleeding profusely. Jack cleans the wound, wraps it within the confines of the clean bandage. 

“Who is he, father?” Atreus asks as he cleans the blood from the man’s face, revealing his features. He was handsome, with a strong jawline and muscular features. Though handsome, he was foreign, certainly- unfamiliar. Jack could tell from the color of his skin, no one had that shade in the snowy Scandinavian land, and his eyes were smaller, thinner, hair darker than he had yet to naturally see here. “He’s not from here.” Atreus comments, as if reading his father’s thoughts. The man shakes his head.

“No, he is not.” Jack cleans his skin, searching for more wounds beyond the one on his side and finds none. 

“Well good thing you’ve got the most knowledgeable head in existence now, haven’t you? Gimme a look.” Mimir chimes in from his position on the table. Atreus rises and fetches him, holding him by the stranger so he could. “Interesting..” He starts as the man’s eyes open, blinking foggily at the head. 

“그게 머리인가?” The man slurs, voice thick from exhaustion and confusion. He passes out promptly after uttering the unfamiliar words. 

“Huh, quite curious indeed. I haven’t heard that language in decades!” Mimir’s is shocked in a fascinated way, his tone reflecting the feeling. 

“Who is he?” Jack asks, looking to the head which turns to him. 

“I haven’t the faintest! Weird, right? But I do know that language was not Scandinavian, or anything close. Most definitely Asian to me. Though, I couldn’t narrow down the specifics, it all kind of blurs together after the time..”

“A..shen?” Atreus cocks his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. The head laughs a little.

“Ay, laddie, Asian. I’d bet my body that our mysterious man here came from a land far away from here- Asia. If his features weren’t enough, the language proved it.” Mimir explains, Jack gazing down at the sleeping man with a curious glint in his eyes.

“What did he say?” 

Mimir hums. “Something about a head, couldn’t quite make it out.”

“Well, what do we do?” Atreus looks to his father this time.

"Keep his wound clean, change the bandages regularly, try and have him drink when he awakes next." Jack replies, standing and carefully removing the stranger's weapon, though the blade falls out onto the ground as he pulls the sheath from his back. The sword is unlike anything Jack had ever seen before. Lifting it, it's the lightest sword he can recall holding. The blade is extremely thin, curved slightly. Along is an engraving of a serpent with a horns. Jack would call it a dragon if not for the lack of wings. 

"A katana!" Mimir exclaims in wonder as he eyes the sword Jack appraised in his white hands. "That's the sword used by Asian warriors- Samurai." 

Atreus reaches out and touches the metal with reverence. " _Samurai._ The dragon engraving is awesome." he whispers in awe while Jack accepts that Atreus recognises it as a dragon somehow. The boy simply _knew_ things. "So he's a warrior?" 

"Aye, unless he killed one and stole it or somethin' along those lines-"

Jack tenses, remembering that simply because he showed up near death on the door, didn't mean he could be trusted. "Step away from him, boy. And do not come close unless I am with you. Understand?" His tone leaves no room for argument as he sheathed the sword with a smooth sound. 

Atreus looks at him with the look of disagreement, he recognizes it well. But the boy complies, stepping away. "Yes, sir." He agrees. 

Jack nods, moving to kneel infront of his son, holding his shoulders. "Good. Remember, you can trust no one until they prove otherwise." 

Atreus' expression softens and he nods. "No one besides you and myself." Like Jack always told him. 

Jack squeezed his shoulders lightly, a crack of a smile pulling at his lips. "Well, I see how it is." Cuts Mimir's voice with offense, mostly mock. 

Jack huffs one laugh. "And the head."

"Damn right and the head-" 

"And Brokk and Sindri, right?" Atreus asks.

Jack nods. "And the Dwarves."

"And Jörmungandr too?" Jack let's out a sigh of annoyance through his nose. 

"Yes."

"And-"

"Atreus-" He begins, but it cut off by a unfamiliar laugh that turns into a cough. Jack immediately stands, holding Atreus behind his taller body. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Or him. Not even if I was able to do so." The stranger assures, low voice surprising Jack. It was a nice tone, low and smooth, which Jack didn't understand why he was even noticing in the first place. He's looking at them, with soft brown eyes. "I owe you for saving me."

"You are not saved yet." Jack cuts in, watching the man's gaze harden. "I only bandaged your wound, you may still die." His gaze softens like it was before and he lets out a laugh.

"Don't worry, now that it's bandaged and that _thing_ isn't chasing me-" Atreus quickly cuts him off.

"Thing? You were being chased?" The boy places the head down beside him on his own bed, looking to where the stranger lays in his father's. 

He nods. "It was huge, glowing with orange and fire. It wielded this gigantic pillar-"

"Dauði Kaupmaðr!" Atreus exclaims in recognition. "Another one? But we killed the last one!"

"There will always be more, boy." Jack reminds the boy before he gets too frustrated, worried for a return of the sickness even though it hadn't come since their journey ended. Something Jack was eternally grateful for.

"You- you _**killed**_ one? Wow. Way to make me feel inferior." he jokes with a laugh, seemingly impressed by this knowledge. 

"Don't be. Me and my father are just... experienced." Atreus supplies, knowing very well he couldn't just say they were Gods and it was no big deal.

"It appears you are a warrior, still." Jack finally interjected, wanting to know who this man was. "Who are you."

"How'd you know I was a warrior?" He inquires, surprised.

"You've got a katana, only warriors had those." Mimir comments, making the stranger let out a shocked yell and gasp. "Fucking God!- holy shit- the fucking head. Thought that was a fever dream." He grumbles and swears, clutching his chest. 

Atreus can't help but chuckle from his spot. "Yeah, sorry about that. He's kind of a shock." He stiffles between some giggles, the stranger smile and laugh lightly. 

"Well, sharp eyes you've got there. I didn't expect anyone over here to recognize it." He admits.

"Well I know everything, brother!" Mimir boasts as smugly as possible, making Atreus roll his eyes and Jack interject- "Do not boast." The stranger eyes Jack with dark eyes, smirking in a way that makes Jack feel more conscious of his heartbeat, warmth. 

"Ok, well, I know most things. I know that's a katana and I know you were speaking some sort of Asian language." Mimir intergoates a little, seeming to want answers like Jack. 

"Sharp eyes and sharp ears, impressive. Scandinavia is proving to be surprising already." The man laughs. "You're right. I'm a warrior. Or was." 

"So you're a samurai?" Atreus says the word again with reverence and childlike wonder in his eyes.

"Yes, I am. My name is Mark." Mark introduces himself. "I'd bow, but I can't right now." He chuckles.

"Bowing is not necessary." Jack replies, eyeing this so called samurai. He still feels distrust, he can't help it. "I am Jack." But since Mark has yet to show threat, Jack is forced to be polite.

"I'm Atreus. And this is Mimir." Atreus introduces the other two. "Can I look at your- what is it again?" 

"Katana. Sure, just be careful, it's sharp." Mark agrees, watching with a soft smile as the boy pulls the katana out and holds it, looking at it in awe, muttering about how awesome it is. 

"Why did you come here." Jack looks away from his son once he's sure the katana is not going to harm the boy in anyway, settling on Mark. 

"Sometimes you have to leave and start over, you know? I had nothing left in my home, so I decided to move on." He replies truthfully, looking Jack dead in the eyes. 

Jack can understand the sentiment, all too well in fact. There was nothing left of his home, and he had left, started over. This only eased his suspicion slightly. "But **why**? Why come from so far away?" 

"Father-" Atreus tries to interupt with a scolding tone, but Mark is quick  to reply. But only after he sits up, wincing and hissing softly.

"Why did you come from far away? You're not Scandinavian. ' _Jack'_? Not the most Scandinavian name. Atreus, yes. You, no-"

" _You are in. My. **Home.**_ " Jack reminds with a hard tone and growl, deep from his body. He's tall, lean but still with muscles. It betrays the truth of his godly strength and capabilities. 

Mark deflates a bit, nodding. "You're right. Please, forgive me. I have a temper." 

"So does father-"

" **Boy**." Jack growls. 

"See?" Atreus smiles at Jack, making the anger melt from him. 

"I have nothing left in Asia. No family. No home. So I left, decided to go wherever the map took me. I was shooting for either Scandanvia or Greece-" Jack bristles at the mention of Greece, fingers flexing in his fist. "I ended up here, figured out I was in Scandanvian from the runes I found on this stone. Then that gigantic fucking- daudi kaumbitch whatever comes out of nowhere and catches me in the side with his claw. I got away, ran towards the fire smoke in the sky hoping to find somebody. I saw your door, came up to it, and well- you know what happens after that. That's the truth. Promise."

Jack watches for a long moment, uncrossing his arms. He rumbles. "Try not to move and talk so much. It's bad for your recovery." He turns to Atreus. "Boy, the water." 

Mark smiles lightly. "You'll learn that's impossible with me. I could talk for hours on end." He says as Atreus comes to his side, holding out the cup of water for him. "Thank you." Mark says, drinking eagerly.

"Great. Two heads" Jack rises to his feet, the half smile hidden as he turns from view, spurred on by Atreus' laugh giggles and Mimir's offended sputters.

"Thank you two. Or, three. For saving me. You're right to distrust strangers, so thank you." Mark speaks geniuenly. Atreus smiles. 

"You're welcome." The boy says, the father just rumbling in response. "He kinda doesn't talk a lot at first." Atreus warns Mark. The stranger hums.

"A man of few words. I understand." The appraising way he says this certainly goes over Atreus' head, but not Jack, he's been around for too long not to notice. 

"You should sleep." He says from his knelt position by the flames, orange flickering off his white skin, illuminating the shade which has dulled over time. 

"I don't think I can, I never really do. A bit too reststless most the time. But it's alright, don't mind me." Mark assures Jack. 

"Do you want some books?" Atreus asks with a sympathetic tone. Mark looks at him with a soft and sweet look, smiling. 

"You're a sweet boy. But unless it's written in Asian or English I won't understand it." Mark feels horrible seeing the way the boy deflates, wanting to do something nice for the stranger. "Unless you'd read them to me." He jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Atreus perks again and jumps to his feet. "I can do that! Then you won't have to just be bored all day-" 

"Atreus-" Jack begins, feeling embarased for some reason by how kind and giving he is to Mark.

"I'd like that, actually. If it's ok with you, Jack." Mark eyes him from across the room. Jack.just nods with a rumble of agreement, breaking the way their eyes lock over the distance. 

"Here's one about Dauði Kaupmaðr, mother used to tell it to me all the time." Atreus comes back to sit on his bed, opening the book. Mark gives the boy who's too focused on the book a sad look at the mention of his mother. He'd noticed the absence of a third person, another parent. The boy begins to read so Mark snaps out of it, focusing on Atreus.

"Hold on now, is this written by that fat bloody-" 

"No commentary unless it is relevant, head." Jack commands, stocking the fire.

"..go on, lad." Mimir conceeds while Mark smiles. 

Atreus reads tales to Mark the rest of the day, which he is happy for, eager to learn about the land and it's lore. Jack doesn't speak much, content to observe Mark and watch over Atreus. The boy made a fast friend of Mark, but he did that with anybody he met, so it wasn't a shock to the father. 

The man passes out after dinner, and Jack conceeds to sleep in the same bed as Atreus, something he hadn't done much before, but finds he doesn't mind. It makes it easier to keep the boy safe, close to Jack and with his eye on the child. So he sleeps, Atreus curled against his back and Mark asleep in Jack's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 그게 머리인가 - "is that a head?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me and I appreciate any amount of support you guys show endlessly <3


End file.
